Oblivion
by moonlight-pixy
Summary: LJ: After another one of their fights, Lily and James' best friends decided it's time to play matchmakers. They wipe their memories of each other and lock them in the Room of Requirenment. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!**

**I know I haven't written in quite a while, so I decided it was time to publish some more. This is just a random idea I had when I was trying to forget everything in order to fall asleep. Needless to say, as soon as I got the idea I couldn't sleep because I was planing the story.**

**Because I am putting a lot of pressure on my lovely beta-reader _crushed-lilyflower_ with another story currently being written, I decided to give her a breather and put this story up without any help. So if there are any mistakes and/or the story doesn't seem right, please forgive me. I was up 'till midnight last night writing this story, so please make it worth my while and review! I really would appreciate it :D**

**Oh well, I've been babbling enough now. I really hope that you guys enjoy it.**

**luv**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**pixy**

**P.S. when I own Harry Potter and all the characters, I'll let you kow....... 20 years later: Nope still not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1

James Potter was waiting for death. He knew that he had little chance of coming out of this meeting alive. And still he paced the room, clutching his wand, trying to remember every counter-jinx and counter-curse he had learnt in his seven year at Hogwarts. He didn't think that they would help him, but it was worth a try. He wouldn't go down without a fight. After all it wasn't _his_ fault. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why couldn't that be a valid reason to ensure his survival? He closed his eyes, remembering the moments that had doomed him...

_A few moments ago_

He had been whistling the newest tune of the _Weird Sisters_, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. He had just come back from Quidditch practise and wanted nothing more than a hot shower. He made his way up the marble staircase leading up to the Head's Bathroom thinking about what was for dinner, and other than that, not paying attention to anything in particular. As soon as he opened the heavy oak door, all his attention refocused on something in the middle of the room. A _someone_ actually. A someone who squealed when the door opened, a someone who wrapped a small white fluff towel around herself, her long wet hair falling over her shoulders and her emerald green eyes blazing. The whistle got stuck in his throat and all he could do was stare at the girl who was captivating his attention. He was staring at Lily Evans. The realization hit him with force. He was staring at _Lily Evans_. He stumbled out of the room, making sure to slam to door tightly shut behind him. He knew that a piece of square wood would hardly be a barrier for one of the most accomplished witches he had ever met, but it might prove to be a bit of an obstacle. He didn't bother to run (even though he was a very fast runner due to his skills as a Seeker). It wouldn't help him escape the wrath of Lily Evans.

Now, he could hear his soon to be murderer stomping down the stairs. She was fully dressed now, but her eyes were full of naked fury. She looked nearly demented. She strode over to where he was sitting and towered above him, obviously considering which would be the best way to make him die a slow and painful death. James decided that he would try and appeal to her logical part. Nervously, he ran his hand through his hair, cleared his throat and stood up so that he was looking down at _her_. She was just about to open her mouth surley to _Avada_ him, when James shook his head and held up his hands.

"Listen Evans, I know you're angry. You have a right to be, but honestly, I didn't mean to-"

Before he could finish his sentence and have Lily reject his attempt at an apology, Sirius Black threw open the portrait hole, only to stop dead when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Oh," is the only thing he said and threw his best friend a compassionate look. That, in turn earned him daggers from the most feared girl in their year.

"Shit mate," he said as he backed away. "What did you do this time?"

"I'll tell you what he did-" Lily started furiously but was interrupted as the portrait hole opened for a second time.

"Who did wha-?" Dorcas Meadowes asked, but stopped in mid sentence when she saw the answer.

"Oh."

"Evans?" Sirius asked bravely, trying to save his friend from extreme amounts of pain.

"Shut up Black," Lily hissed without looking at him.

"O.K.," he said feebly, trying to blend in with the maroon coloured wall (which was rather hard, seeing as he was wearing a metallic blue sweatshirt). He tugged Dorcas' sleeve, who gladly followed his suit.

"Look Lil-Evans," James corrected himself hastily when he saw the look on the redhead's face. "I really am sorry. "

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say. It gave Lily a perfect opening to yell at him, now that she finally had the chance to let of some steam.

"You're _sorry_?" she screeched. "For what part exactly? The part where you _Alohomora-ed _the door so that you could-"

"Hold on a minute," James said angrily, no longer thinking that a nice attempt was going to save his life. "I didn't _Alohomora _the door. It was _open_."

"Don't be ridiculous Potter," his opponent scoffed. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes," James said sincerely. "Because it's the truth. What? Did you really think that I would try and go into the bathroom while you are in there, half naked?"

"Yes!" Lily screamed.

"Ouch," Sirius winced as he felt Dorcas flinch beside him.

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?" James demanded.

"Because you always give me reason to," Lily finally lost control. Her cheeks were flushed with anger as she impatiently pushed her hair out of her face.

"Just because you forgot to lock the door-"

"I didn't forget to lock the door. I _did_ lock the door. I _always_ lock the door. To prevent the exact same thing that just happened. I just didn't think that you would go low enough to actually charm the door open."

"I DIDN'T! The door was open. Don't blame your mistakes on me Evans, just because you can't handle not being perfect."

A shocked silence followed, in which Lily drew several deep breaths and summoning all of her self control. She was so close to beating him to pulp, she could already see the black eyes that would soon grace his "handsome" face. After closing her eyes and "releasing all the negative energy inside her", she decided on another approach to the situation.

"Oh he's done it now," Dorcas observed as Lily drew her wand. To his credit, James didn't back off, although he did eye the wand rather warily. "I feel sorry for him."

"We should go and help him," Sirius said. Dorcas nodded, but neither of them moved. "On three? One..."

"...two..."

"Or not," Sirius pulled Dorcas back as Lily sent her first curse after James, who blocked it just in time.

"I swear Evans, if you were a bloke, I would-"

"Don't you start with that "I'm a guy who doesn't hex girls" bullocks," Lily sent her next hex after him. It found its target and made his legs dance a rather impressive quickstep.

"Evans!" James roared after he had managed to mutter the counter course.

"I really, really think we need to do something!" Sirius said loudly over the Head Student's yelling match.

"...arrogant, hateful, stuck up..."

"...snobbish goody two shoes..."

"...thick headed..."

"...most stubborn..."

"They're perfect for each other," Dorcas sighed, amazed.

"How can we make them see it?"

"Whoever figures that out should win a Nobel Prize."

"A what?"

"Never mind Black," Dorcas shook her head.

"You're losing you mind," Sirius said sadly. Dorcas narrowed her eyes at the insult. Then those eyes widened and lit up with excitement.

"That's it, Black! You're seriously brilliant."

"I know, even though that joke was really bad," Sirius grinned. "But I didn't quite catch why I'm brilliant."

"_Losing their mind_. That's the key. Here's what we'll do..."

And she told him of the plan that had formed in her mind. She was whispering excitedly and glanced over to make sure neither Lily nor James had decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Meadowes, I am very impressed," he said with admiration shining in his eyes. "I don't know why I didn't come up with that."

"I have several answers to that, one of them including that you're no where near as smart as me. But that's not the point. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Hey Potter, Lily!" Dorcas called as she stepped onto the battle ground. The two fighters turned around seemingly confused that there were other people in the room.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Dorcas and Black cried in unison. Two wands flew into the air and were caught and stowed away in one smooth motion.

"What the hell?"

"What in Merlin's saggy left-"

"Don't swear Potter!"

"I wasn't swearing_ Evans_."

"Will you two just shut up?" Sirius roared. Lily and James shut their mouths, glared at each other and then turned their backs on each other both with stubborn expression on their faces.

"One last chance, will you to make up?"

Lily and James looked at each other, snorted and turned away again.

"Well we can't say we didn't warn them," Dorcas sighed.

"You ready, Meadowes?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Black."

"Ready for what?" Lily and James demanded at the same time, which received them pitiful looks from their friends. Before they had chance to ask anymore question, they felt their bodies go cold and stiff as stone. In only took them moments to figure out that a full body bind spell had been put on them. Though their best friends' bodies were frozen, Sirius and Dorcas still stepped back before raising their wands a second time.

"_Mobilicorpus_."

James and Lily felt themselves being lifted into the air, and James discovered that this way of levitation wasn't nearly as pleasant as flying on his broom.

"So where do we put them?" Sirius asked.

"I hadn't quite gotten to that part yet," his partner in crime admitted. After a few moments silence Sirius' face spread into a grin.

"The Room of Requirnment."

"The Come and Go Room?"

"The very same-"

"Hold on, I thought that wasn't real."

"Isn't real?" Sirius gasped as if in great pain. "Of course it's real. We only need to find a way to move them there."

"We can put one of those Illusion charms on them."

"So people will think that it's a kettle and a plate floating in front of us?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No. Let's do it. There won't be many people in the castle anyway. They'll be wanting to enjoy the last few days of good weather."

With a little help of the Marauder's Map, the four teenagers were in the seventh floor corridor within a few minutes.

"Look, we're really sorry," Dorcas said as they shoved Lily and James into what appeared to be a broom cupboard.

"But this is for your own good you know..."

"Someday you'll thank us for it..."

"...but 'till then..."

"_Obliviate!_"

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, as you probably noticed. Please let me know what you think, even if you didn't like it :D Every review is appreciated for eternity!**

**luv you guys soo much**

**xox**

**pixy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Especially to those people who've read some of my other stories! It means so much to me that you stick with me, or more accurately, with my stories.**

**Well here is the second chapter, and like with the first chapter, I unfortunately did not have the help of my brilliant beta crushed-lilyflower. So like before if there are any problem, please forgive me.**

**Without much further ado, I give you the second chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it and if you have some spare time, please review :D**

**luv**

**xoxo**

**pixy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Lily woke with a headache thumping behind her temples. With a groan she sat up and blinked. For a moment she thought she was blind, as she couldn't see her own hands. Then she realized that she was in a very dark place. Why she was here, and how she had gotten here, she didn't know. When she heard a groan from somewhere beside her, she jumped with fright.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively. "Is someone there?"

"Who are you?" a male voice demanded. For a moment Lily was sure she had heard that voice before, but she shrugged it off.

"I'm Lily Evans. And you?"

"James Potter," the boy introduced himself. Why did that name sound familiar? "What are we doing here?"

"That is the question I have been asking myself."

"Do you have an answer?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I wish we had some light. It's really quite dark in here." Moments after he said it, the space was flooded with light.

"Oh that's bright." Lily said and shielded her eyes with her hand. Once her eyes had adjusted, she realized that they must be in some kind of cupboard. The space was only about five feet wide and seven feet high. After surveying the cupboard, her eyes focused on her companion. He had unruly black hair and his hazel eyes were blinking behind round glasses. Even though he was sitting down, Lily estimated his height at just over six feet.

"Where are we?" James asked.

"Another question I don't have an answer to."

"Is there a door somewhere around here?"

"Yes," Lily said and pointed. "Look over there."

Potter stood up and when he stretched, his palms laying flat on the ceiling. He stepped to the door and tried to turn the brass door handle. When nothing happened, he shoved the door.

"It won't open," he said after trying to ram the door open with his shoulders (which, Lily noticed, seemed to incredibly broad). Then felt his pockets and then looked worried when he didn't find what he was looking for. "I don't have my wand."

"Neither have I," Lily said slightly panicky after searching her own pockets.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't think there's much we _can_ do," Lily pointed out.

"Great, so we're stuck!"

If I'm stuck in here, Lily thought, at least I'm stuck with a good looking boy. Dorcas would be jealous. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Lily felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"Ah well," he said after a while. He turned towards her and seemed to study her. Lily imagined she must be looking quite... rumpled after having slept in a broom cupboard. She was surprised, however when a slow grin spread across his face.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"Is that some sort of lame pick up line?" Lily demanded angrily. She wasn't so sure if it was good to have him around, after all. She heard him give an appreciative chuckle.

"No," he said. "If I were using a lame pick up lines, I would be saying something along the lines of "Do you know CPR? Because you're taking my breath away."

"Yeah, that is pretty lame," Lily agreed, and even though she knew he wasn't actually using the line on her, a slight smile tugged at her lips. "But not the worst I've heard."

"Really, what _is_ the worst then?"

"There's a couple of them actually. One is "Can I have your address, because I seemed to have misplaced mine?" or "Are you Jamacian? Cause you sure are Ja-makin' me crazy.""

"I need to remember those," James said with such sincerity it made Lily laughed.

"Let me just warn you, that they do not have a very high success rate."

"That, depends entirely on the way you deliver them," James said arrogantly. Lily laughed again. "But back to my original point, have we met before?"

"Why?"

"I don't know," James said thoughtfully as he looked at her intently. "It just feels like I've met you before."

Lily looked James over once again, taking in the detail of his strong jaw, straight nose and high cheekbones. Suddenly a strange feeling overcame her. It was as if she had a snippet of memory in front of her, but as soon as she tried to grab it, it flew out of her reach.

"I don't think so," she said slowly. "But you do seem awfully familiar."

"Maybe we've met in a past life," James joked. Lily laughed although that idea didn't seem so far off to her.

"As far as I can recall, this is my first time on planet Earth."

"So you're an alien?" he asked, his eyes bulging. He backed away from her slowly as if frightened to scare her.

"Yeah my UFO's parked on the roof," Lily rolled her eyes.

"What's an UFO?"

"Are you muggle-born?"

"No, I'm pureblood."

"That would explain it."

"So what is an UFO?"

"Unidentified Flying Object. Thing that are known to be the transport vehicles of aliens. Usually they look like a flying saucer."

"How can they look like flying saucers, if they are unidentifiable?"

"Why do you ask questions that I cannot answer?"

"Why don't you have the answers?" James countered.

"Because I don't usually get asked these kind of questions?"

"Why not?"

"Because," Lily said starting to get annoyed. "Not everyone goes looking for stupid questions to ask people who can't give you the answers."

"Touchy," James laughed.

"Sorry," Lily sighed. "It's just that this is so weird."

"Tell me about it. But we might as well use this opportunity to get to know each other."

"Small talk?"

"Not necessarily. Usually the first question I ask every girl is "What's your favourite Quidditch team?" but we can skip that if you want."

"I don't support any Quidditch team. What?" Lily asked urgently when she heard a painful gasp.

"This thing between us is over."

"What thing between us?"

"The whole vibe we had going on, it's all gone now."

"Damn, and here I was coming up with baby names."

"I cannot bear to have children with a woman who does not like Quidditch."

"I never said I don't like it, I just said that I don't support a Quidditch team."

"Maybe there's hope for us yet," James amended and grinned at her. Lily felt her heart beat a little faster.

"I take it you play?"

"I take it you don't?"

"No."

"And here we go again. If we're going to make this relationship work, you're going to have to make some sacrifices."

"As long as it doesn't involve me playing Beater without a bat, I'm game."

"I promise you, the Bludger isn't the thing that will be hitting on you."

"O.K. I take back what I said. Those pickup lines before pale in comparison to how lameness of that one."

"I wasn't trying to pick you up, I was trying to keep you from falling down," James said wittily.

"As long as it isn't my heart falling, I'll be fine."

"I'll keep it safe for you," he offered.

"As long as I get yours in return," Lily bargained. It surprised her on how flirty she was with him. She didn't usually have these kind of conversations with the male species, but it was so easy to talk to him.

"Oh you're good at this. My mate Sirius would love you."

"I'm sorry, I only have one heart to give away."

"And I already called dibs on that one."

"I dunno about that. What does your friend look like?"

"Oh he's ugly," James assured her hurriedly. "No-where near as good looking as me."

"He must be pretty handsome then, if you see him as a threat."

"He's no threat to me. His face is too hollow, his nose too crooked, his eyes too blue and his hair too long."

"I'm going to tell him you said that."

"Be sure to do that. He'll thank me forever for the compliment I just paid him."

"That was not even close to a compliment."

James snorted.

"For us that's like declaring our undying love for each other."

"You don't need to declare that. You already know that you love each other," Lily observed.

"Excuse me?" James spluttered. "I'm not... gay."

"Oh I know. That's not what I meant. The two of you love each other like brothers. Your face has this expression when you talk about him."

"You _do_ think I'm gay. How am I supposed to convince you to marry me now?"

"Not possible. I think I would prefer your friend. He sounds seriously hot."

"You would never have a chance of a relationship with him now. He hates those _Sirius, serious_ puns. And that one wasn't even _that_ creative," James huffed.

"You're just jealous that I called him hot and not you."

"I don't need you to call me that. I _know_ that I'm hot and if I turn on my famous Potter charms you won't be able to resist me."

"Famous Potter charm?" Lily asked.

"My father used them on my mother. She was supposed to marry this snobby bloke her family had set her up with. My dad turned up at the wedding, apologized to the guy she literally ditched at the altar and they eloped together."

"Are you serious?" Lily gasped through fits of laugher.

"No. I'm James."

"Funny. But seri... honestly. Is that true about your parents?"

"Sure. They married the same day. My father saw no point in wasting any time when my mum was already in her wedding dress."

"How did her parents react?"

"They never talked to her again, but still left her a heap of money when they died. My dad's family acted as if they were disappointed in him, but secretly I think they were quite proud of him in that whacky sort of way."

"I know what you mean," Lily sighed. "Blimey, I wish my parents had met that way."

"How _did_ your parents meet?"

"My dad spilled a cup of coffee over my mum's blouse. When he tried to help her wipe the coffee off, she accused him of trying to feel her up. Unfortunately, there was a police officer close by and my dad had to spend the night in jail. Next day, he literally ran into my mum, knocked her off her feet. He helped her back up, handed her her handbag. This time she accused him of trying to mug her. Because they were so close to the station there were plenty of people to take him in. Afterwards she felt sorry for him, bailed him out and made him buy her a cup of coffee."

"How did your mum manage to get him to buy _her_ a cup of coffee after she got him arrested _twice_?"

"With a little something called the Flower's charm that runs right through the female line of her family."

"Huh?"

"Well, my mum's great great-grandmother's name was Marigold – yes I know not a very niece name - , her daughter's name was Rose, Roses' daughter's name was Viola and my mother's name is

Violet-"

"You're Lily-"

"And my sister is Petunia. Flower Charm," Lily concluded.

"Why does it upset you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why does it upset you to talk about your sister?"

"It doesn't," Lily said, her back going up.

"Don't lie. I can see it in your eyes. If you don't want to talk about it just tell me. I won't push about it. There are several family secrets I wouldn't want to share with you."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that my great grandfather Bill is convinced that he is actually a vampire and he goes around trying to bite people's neck."

"Little blood sucker."

"Indeed. But you managed to get me of the topic."

"Which was?"

"Why it upsets you to talk about your sister?"

Lily considered it. She hadn't known him for very long, but at the same time she felt like she'd known him forever. Something about him made her feel comfortable made her think she could trust him. Maybe it was time to tell someone about it. Maybe...

* * *

** I hope you liked it :D**

**plz review**

**luv**

**xox**

**pixy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!!**

**thanks sooooo much for all your lovely reviews. it literally makes me smile, when I see that I recieved a review. Please guys if there's something you don't like let me know... I won't be offeneded or anything. Also a huge thanks to all the people who've added me/this story/other of my stories to alerts/favs. A big hug goes out to all of you. Once again this chapter is whitout the help of my brilliant beta _crushed-lilyflower_ so please forgive any mistakes!!**

**This is the second to last chapter, and I'm going to be mean and say that it depending on how many reviews I get, is how soon I publish :D**

**I haven't actually dedicated any chapters in this story, but this one has to go to _chocoholic4eva_. Thanks for all your reviews and for adding me to alerts and favs!! This is what keeps me writing :D**

**So here it is, the second to last chapter of _Oblivion._**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**luv**

**xoxoxox**

**pixy**

**P.S. I think J.K. copyrighted this!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

She raised her eyes so that they could meet his. With a sigh, she made herself more comfortable and started playing with a loose thread on her jumper.

"My sister Petunia is two years older than me. We used to be really close. We weren't best friends but we were really sisterly close, you know? She'd always had a bit of a nasty streak, but she's my sister so I'd always come up with excuses, or overlook the fact that she can be quit mean from time to time. When I was about ten, I started to show signs of being a witch. Things like being able to jump of high things and "float" back down. Of course we didn't know what it was then. My sister just thought that I was trying to get some attention. That's when things started going slightly off. We fought a bit more often, and Tuney would snap at me whenever she saw me doing those kinds of things. My parents were worried about me. They sent me off to all these doctors - sort of like healers- who all couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. They just thought I was quite fast on my feet, clapped me on the back and told me to be careful. One day, we were in the park and I jumped of a swing in full flight. My sister was so mad. Threatened to tell on me etc. Then this guy who lived close to us came up from behind a bush and called me a witch. Of course we thought it was meant as an insult and didn't pay much attention to him at first."

Lily paused for a moment and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She appreciated that James didn't ask any questions, and just let her talk.

"But I thought about what he'd said. He'd called me a witch. Somehow the more I thought about it, the surer I was that the word "witch" wasn't directed as an insult, but as something else. So I decided to meet him again, and he told me all about his world, my world, _our_ world. I was so happy. Here was an explanation for all the things that had been happening to me. Not a very _believable_ explanation, but an explanation none the less. My sister spied on us. She called the boy a freak and he made a branch break off a tree. It nearly hit her. I was so angry. I didn't talk to him for quite a while, but then I wanted to know more. Petunia found out that I'd been talking to him again and she saw it as betrayal. Then, my letter came. That made everything worse. My parents were delighted, but Tuney was so angry and hurt. She wrote a letter to asking to be let into the school. The answer she received, sorry, it wasn't possible. She hadn't told me about the letter, but my friend and I had found it. I didn't say anything to her, I didn't want to her to be even angrier .But she demanded that I should stay home, that _she_ was the one who deserved to go Hogwarts. After all she had done for me. I _owed_ her. I said alright, I'll go next year. My parents found out about the deal and were so angry. They grounded Petunia for over a month and persuaded me to go to the school after all. On September 1 we were at King's Cross. Petunia and I had an argument and I told her that we found the letter. She was furious. She told me she didn't want to go to Hogwarts anyway that that school was only for..."

Lily closed her eyes willing the pain of the memory to go away. She felt James' hand close over hers.

"She called me a freak. A _freak_," Lily's breath hitched and James gave her hand a slight squeeze. "That must have been one of the worst moments of my life. I didn't tell my parents about it. I convinced myself that she would calm down and everything would be alright again. The first holiday I came home she didn't talk to me. Two weeks, and not one word from my sister. My parents were trying to figure out why we weren't talking. One day I told them. They were so mad. I went back to school and next time I came back home, Petunia was talking again. However, only in the company of my parents. As soon as they were out of ear shot she'd either call me a freak or she'd ignore me. I didn't care for either. I suppose I got used to it. Now I just stay out of her way."

"Do I shut up or offer my sympathy?" James asked. Lily gave a weak laugh.

"She's getting married."

"Is she?"

"Yep. She's engaged to this monster of a man. My _invitation_ made it pretty clear that she was only inviting me because our parents said so. She doesn't want me there."

"Are you going?"

"No. And before you say anything, it's not because I want to do her a favour. It's because I couldn't stand it. I'm not going to put myself through that."

"What did your parents say?"

"I told them I was busy with my studies. They guessed the real reason, though. I think they understand it. They're not happy, but they understand."

Lily suddenly realized that she was missing a hand. She looked down and that her fingers were tightly entwined with James' ones. She felt her face grow hot, but as she tried to tug her hand free, he just held on tighter.

"It helped. To talk about it, I mean. I haven't really talked about it much. I think my friends have an idea of what's going on, but..." Lily left the sentence unfinished.

"So should I feel special?"

"Very."

"See, Lily my Flower? The vibe's back," James whispered suggestively in her ear. Lily laughed.

"It sure is," she said glad that the mood was lighter again.

"I think you're incredible."

"That doesn't say much for your thinking powers."

"I never said I had powers. My thinking _abilities_ aren't that advanced yet. No but seriously – no pun intended- I think it's pretty amazing that you've been holding up as well as you have. If my brother didn't talk to me-"

"You have a brother?"

"Well not exactly."

"You're talking about Sirius. I get it."

"Well if he wouldn't talk to me, I don't know what I'd do. I mean we don't get all emotional and stuff, we're manly blokes after all, but I don't think I'd be very happy to say the least. I'd miss him like crazy."

"Your reputation as a manly man has now officially been ruined."

"But you still love me."

"I suppose I do," Lily laughed and turned to face him. Her nose nearly collided with his, as he was that close.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Lily laughed.

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know. So far I haven't experienced a high success rate in kissing."

"It depends entirely on the way the kiss is delivered."

"Is that proven in statistics?"

"It's still in research."

"I'm always happy to help with a world changing recovery."

"Well then..."

"Well then..."

She watched him as he moved closer. She had already half closed her eyes when the door opened with a loud crash.

* * *

**Second to last chapter: done!! I hope you enjoyed it... let me know what you think ;D**

**luv**

**xoxoxox**

**pixy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!!**

**Well this is the last chapter! I won't be writing much, except a huge thanks to all of you for your lovely reviews. This might be one of those chapters that a few people like, and a few people don't . So if you do review, please review honestly.**

**This story is dedicated to Losh, callie258, kiley 109 because they've been with me right from the start. You guys are awesome!!!**

**now, please enjoy and review if you have time :D**

**luv**

**bye for now**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**pixy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"HA!" a voice yelled. Lily opened her eyes and found (to her great dismay) that James had moved away from her and was staring at the person in the doorway.

"Sirius?"James sounded surprised.

"What's going on?" a female voice asked.

"Dorcas?" Lily asked.

"They were _nearly_ snogging. They were so close. They'd already tilted their heads and all," Sirius whooped happily.

"I _told_ you we should have waited another few minutes."

"C'mon Meadowes they've been in there for _hours_."

"O.K. what's going on here?" Lily demanded.

"Blimey, we haven't taking the memory charm of them yet," Sirius clapped his forehead.

"What memory charm?" James asked.

"Maybe we should take it off now," Dorcas suggested. She waved her wand and within a spilt seconds memories returned to the brains of the two people currently sitting in a broom cupboard, holding hands.

Lily and James seemed to register everything at the same time. They turned their heads and looked at each other in utter horror. As if electrocuted, they let go of each other's hands and flung them back to the owner. They started at each other for a full ten seconds without saying anything.

"See I told you this would work," Dorcas punched Sirius' shoulder.

Lily and James were still staring at each other, both too embarrassed to yell at each other. After breaking eye contact for a few moments, they stared at their "friends" and then looked back at each other. They searched each other's eyes and silently agreed to put their … experiences aside for a few minutes and work together to kill their two "best friends".

"Maybe we should give them some privacy," Sirius suggested.

"That's okay. We just want to tell you something," Lily said with a sweet smile. The tone of Lily's voice had Dorcas doubting the positive outcome of her plan.

"What's that?" Sirius asked obviously unaware of the lurking danger.

"You'd better run," James suggested in a low voice. "Because once we catch you, you will have no legs left to run on."

"Merlin!" Sirius and Dorcas yelled in unison, turning on their heels and sprinting away as fast as they could.

"How long do we give them?" Lily asked angrily. James checked his watch.

"They've already had two seconds. That should be enough."

Together, they stepped out of the cupboard and took after their friends. The population of Hogwarts enjoyed several minutes of high value entertainment in which for the first time since they'd been at school, James Potter and Lily Evans were working side by side. They were on the mission to destroy their friends. They had managed to wrestle their friends to the ground, relieve them of their wands, and use those sticks of wood to inflict great pain. Many people gathered in the Entrance Hall and watched as their rule-abiding Head Girl was slowly torturing her two captors with tickling charms and by sending yellow canaries after them, while James Potter was slowly stripping his best friend and Dorcas Meadowes of their clothes. No one knew the exact reason behind this attack, but many guessed that a failed match making attempt had been part of the equation.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans may I ask what exactly you are doing?" Professor McGonagall asked as she strode into the Entrance Hall.

"Hexing them, Professor," James replied without taking his eyes of his victims.

"I can see that. But may I enquire as to why?"

"Sure," Lily said nastily. "These two... things decided it would be funny to lock me and Potter into a broom cupboard after wiping our memories."

The gathered crowd started laughing hysterically.

"Well then," the Professor said with a smile, "continue."

"Will do," James cruelly assured her. "With pleasure."

"Oh and Ms. Evans to make the tickling charm more effective wave your wand in more of a swirling motion."

"Thank you Professor," Lily said and used the advice.

"Hey... not fair..." Sirius wheezed as he was trying to keep his pants form falling down. "I passed my Transfiguration exam with an E in my O.W.L.s. I made you proud. Can't you help _me_?"

"I would expect that you would need no help Mr. Black, after all you passed your exam with an E," the Professor said and walked away.

After deciding _against_ stripping Sirius of his boxers (as this would be more of a punishment for the school, rather than for Sirius) Lily and James decided that enough was enough. They released their friends and made their way back to their dormitory in awkward silence. They stood at the opposite ends of the room and stared at each other waiting for the other to say something.

"You should have known that your friend would do something like this," Lily finally burst out.

"_My_ friend?" James demanded, happy to get into a fight to shake of the lingering embarrassment. "It was your idiotic friend who had the idea."

"Don't you dare call my friend an idiot, Potter!" Lily yelled. "Just because Black can't even spell his own name."

"That's rich coming from you. Didn't you see the mark Dorcas got on the last piece of her transfiguration homework? She got a T!" James roared gloatingly.

"A T is quite an achievement compared to the marks you and your friends rack in!"

"That coming from the girl who passed her Transfiguration Exam with _only_ and E._I_ passed with an O!"

Before Lily knew what she was doing, her arm had swung out to punch Potter. Luckily for him, he caught her fist just before it connected with his nose. They glared at each other for a few long moments, before James tugged on the hand and pulled Lily into his arms. Without thinking, his mouth was on hers in a furious kiss.

"How dare you! You filthy hypocrite!" Lily howled when they broke apart.

"You kissed me back!" James bellowed.

"No I didn't-"

Before she knew it, she was in his arms again. Her arms were looped around his neck pulling him closer until there wasn't enough space between them for a breeze to pass through them. One of his arms was around her waist keeping her from losing her balance, the other running through her hair. After a few moments he pushed her away from him.

"I told you! You _were_ kissing me back."

"You're imagining things again, Potter," Lily said coolly as she was rising on her tiptoes to lay her lips on his again.

"_I'm_ imagining things? Why would you think that_ I _wanted to kiss _you_ again? You have a very high opinion of yourself."

"As if you didn't want to snog every girl who ever walked on earth."

"Every girl but you!"

"It's not like I wanted to kiss _you_ either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They each stormed into their bedrooms making sure to slam the door loudly behind themselves. Little did they know that the other had the same ridiculous grin on their face, as they themselves. They managed to stay in their rooms for two minutes before meeting in the hallway for a very passionate snog.

"I still don't like kissing you."

"Neither do I."

"Well, good."

"Good."

"So you want to kiss again?"

"Yeah."

After they broke apart for what seemed to be the hundredth time, they went back into their rooms, got changed into their pyjamas and went to bed.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next morning was a Sunday, which gave them plenty of time for their see-who-can-stay-in-their-bedroom-for-longer competition. It was nearly three in the afternoon, before James finally broke and knocked on Lily's door. Lily opened the door with a rather smug I-told-you-so smile on her face as she said "you lose", which infuriated James enough to turn around walk back to his room and return several minutes later with an air of calmness surrounding him.

"Evans-"

"I thought you were calling me Lily now," Lily pointed out.

"Lily, I am really sorry about yesterday morning. I really didn't mean to-"

"I know James," Lily sighed and played with the thread on her jumper. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Lily?"

"Are you going to ask me why UFOs are called unidentifiable when they look like flying saucers?"

"No," James laughed. "I was going to ask you whether you know CPR?"

"Why?"

"Because you really take my breath away," James said with a puppy dog look plastered on his face.

"Your lack of breath has nothing to do with me. That is just because the aftermath of you sprinting all the way from the seventh floor corridor to the Entrance hall, _without_ taking short cuts," she explained then looked at him in consideration. "You know it really _does _depend on the delivery."

"Do you want to research the delivery of another topic?" James asked as he moved towards her. Lily laughed.

"Always happy to help with research."

OoOoOoOoO

Several minutes later:

"Just admit it Evans. You _did _leave the bathroom door open yesterday."

"POTTER!"

* * *

**What did you think?? Thanks soooooooo much again...**

**luv**

**xoxoxo**

**pixy**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**Hey guys!**

I know you haven't hear from me in a while, and i'm sorry that this isn't an update but i just wanted to tell you guys something: I'm probably not going to use this account anymore to publish any more stories. I've got another account now and I've already published one Twilight story on it. Most of my stories on that account will probably be rated M or one rating below that. My penname is **Lyxa** and the name of the story I'm currently writing is call **The Scale**. Both links are on my profile, if you want to check it out.

I might transfer/re-publish some of the stories from this account onto my** Lyxa** account and i MIGHT even continue writing **Even Icy Hearts Melt **on it, although that may be bumped up to an M, too.

i'm really sorry for this, you guys. I just didn't really feel right with this account anymore. i know it sounds really weird and all that.

i just wanted to say thank you for all your amazing support on all my stories. you guys really were the best group of people and it was nice to have such a nice warm welcome into fanfic.

i hope i will be hearing from some of you in my **Lyxa** persona :D if not, that's all good, too.

love you guys all so much

luv

pixy/lyxa


End file.
